Azuregos
thumb|The mighty wyrm Azuregos =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Patrols southeastern Azshara *Type: Dragonkin =Background= Azuregos is considered a "raid boss" in World of Warcraft, an extremely powerful enemy which requires approximately forty players to defeat and drops incredibly powerful items. An experienced and well equipped team can expect to kill Azuregos with only 10-20 players. The blue Dragon Azuregos was just an egg when the Dragon Soul was created. The pre-hatchling occupants of the eggs did not contribute any of their power to the Dragon Soul and therefore would not have been affected by its use in the hands of Deathwing. Krasus saved the eggs in the War of the Ancients seeing as he knew in Azeroth's future the Blue Dragons would be extinct so he did his best to save them. 9,000 years later, during the War of the Shifting Sands, a scepter was built to make it possible to reopen the Scarab Wall. The scepter was divided amongst the four mighty Aspects, in the hopes that it would be nearly impossible to re-unite the pieces by anyone seeking to unleash the horrors of Ahn'Qiraj. Anachronos, Eranikus, Vaelastrasz and Azuregos each received one piece. As soon as Malygos charged him with protecting the scepter shard, Azuregos knew he was in for an eternity of headache and pain. All he wants to do is study these magic rich shorelines of Azshara and take in what artifacts might remain from the Sundering. He held that scepter shard for five-hundred years and he thought it was nothing but trouble. It attracted all kinds of attention. He wanted to be left alone to his studies, not babysit some would be hero's ticket to glory. So he gave it to a very special minnow, Maws. :Before the Great Sundering, the night elf city of Eldarath flourished in the land that is now known as Azshara. It is believed that many ancient and powerful Highborne artifacts may be found among the ruins of the once-mighty stronghold. For countless generations, the Blue Dragon Flight has safeguarded powerful artifacts and magical lore, ensuring that they do not fall into mortal hands. The presence of Azuregos, the blue dragon, seems to suggest that items of extreme significance, perhaps the fabled Vials of Eternity themselves, may be found in the wilderness of Azshara. Whatever Azuregos seeks, one thing is certain: he will fight to the death to defend Azshara's magical treasures. It is unclear whether the death of Azuregos at the hands of either the Alliance or the Horde can be considered canonical lore. However, in the one quest line that involves Azuregos, he mentions "At any given time you could very well be speaking to my ghostly spirit", which may mean that you could also be fighting his ghostly spirit as well, with the real Azuregos safely hidden elsewhere. =Abilities= thumb|Azuregos in battle Azuregos is immune to arcane spells and is very frost-resistant. His powers include: *Teleporting himself and all players within 30' range a short distance, wiping the aggro table. Azuregos will still have aggro for those players who were out of range of teleport. After the teleport, all affected players will be underneath the dragon and should run out. *Any player slain by azuregos gets the "Mark of Frost". Azuregos periodically sends out an AOE pulse that freezes anyone with this mark into an ice cube. The mark cannot be removed in most cases; players with is are essentally out of the fight for 15 minutes. You should still stick around; azuregos takes over an half hour to kill usually. *Azuregos periodically puts up a magic reflection shield that bounces spells back at the caster. The state of this shield will usually be announced in raid shout if you or someone else in the raid have a raiding mod like CT Raid installed. It is also quite visible; you will see a sparkly halo around the dragon. *Azuregos casts a blizzard-like spell that burns the mana of any caster caught in its range. He tends to center this spell at very close range to himself; this is why it is important for casters to run a short distance away from the dragon after a teleport. Mages should blink immediately after a teleport. =Strategy= Once Azuregos has been aggroed, all the dps and healers stand at his sides WITHIN teleport range. Melee attack on his sides to avoid his breath and other frontal attacks. The MT keeps Azuregos facing parallel to the dps/heal groups. A few healers keep the MT(s) up while the other concentrate on keeping everyone up. It is key for everyone to be in teleport range when the teleport happens, as this clears his aggro. Each time a teleport occurs everyone runs back to their side positions. ALL DPS AND HEALING must STOP until the MT has aggro again; it is usually sufficient to give the MT 5 seconds before the rest of the raid unloads. DPS resumes until the teleport happens again. Obviously use potions and bandages as necessary after teleports. Rinse and repeat until Azuregos goes down. If any casters need to drink, wait until the next teleport and then run away from the raid. Otherwise you will be the only person on Azuregos' aggro table and he will come after you. Mages should keep themselves buffed with Frost Ward and use Scorch. Fireballs are not allowed, for three reasons: 1) When the magic shield goes up, it hurts a lot less 2) The scorch debuff does not stack up like the fireball one does 3) Quick casting time lets you get more in between teleports. This fight is mana intensive. Curse of Elements and Judgement of Wisdom should be on the dragon at all times. Greater Frost Protection Potions are very helpful in this fight. They require 1 elemental water, 1 dreamfoil, and 1 crystal vial. There are no legitamate means to remove Mark of Frost. The best place to put a low-level alt as a lookout is on a hill at (55,77). You can see the dragon path by and my lvl 12 warrior does not aggro the trash wandering around. =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Raids Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Added content Category:Zone:Azshara